¿Serpiente o gusano?
by Jijii- Althergebracht
Summary: Existe una clara diferencia entre ser llamado "Serpiente" y "Gusano"


_Notas: mmm... no se que decir xD mmm.. ¡¡Te amo Ulquiorra!! x3_

_Xiaolin Showdown es propiedad de Christy Hui y este fic tiene insinuaciones de chack (¡¡viva el lenguaje subliminal!! xD)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ese sábado por la noche se sentía mas cansado que otros días... volvía de perder nuevamente un duelo contra los monjes xiaolin (mas específicamente contra cierta bola de queso amarillo) y el sabor amargo de la derrota permanecía en su garganta gracias a las siempre desalentadoras palabras de su mayor ídolo del mal.

-- Gusano

La voz fría de Chase Young retumbo en su cabeza acompañada de la proyección de esa mirada dorada clavada desde lo alto y con desprecio dedicado a su pequeña y diminuta persona.

-- Gusano -- suspiro Jack quitándose su negra gabardina y dejándose caer exhausto en el mullido sofá de su sala de estar.

¿Por que "gusano"?

¿Por que eran pequeños?

¿Por que eran débiles?

¿Por que se arrastraban miserablemente por la tierra?

Suspiro nuevamente sintiendo un poco de dolor en su pecho y presión en su cabeza, se quito los googles/antiparras amarillos y los deposito a un lado sobre la pequeña mesa para café, cogió el control remoto y con desinterés se puso a ver la televisión como hace tiempo que no hacia.

"...Las serpientes son totalmente ápodas, carecen de extremidades externas, se movilizan arrastrándose sobre su vientre..."

Jack frunció el seño molesto ante las palabras de la anónima narradora de ese documental, no pudo evitar recordar a los monjes del templo xiaolin...

-- Ese Spicer es una serpiente rastrera y ponzoñosa...

Entrecerró los ojos rojos, observando fijamente al ofidio sisear a través de la pantalla del aparato.

Arrastrándose...

Mostrando esa bífeda lengua...

Atacando...

Enseñando esos colmillos inyectados de letal veneno...

-- ¡Yo no soy así! -- le reclamo indignado a la nada lanzando el control remoto al aire.

El objeto acabo impactando contra un viejo librero, el choque provoco, en efecto, que unos cuantos libros cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo.

El suspiro fastidiado consigo mismo y su mala suerte, se levanto con intención de reparar el daño, cogió uno a uno los libros pero uno en particular llamo su atención.

-- Entomología -- leyó el titulo y sin vacilación le hecho una hojeada a un apartado en particular.

Sus orbes de rubí brillaron llenos de emoción...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El duelo finalizo y nuevamente él terminaba como el perdedor.

Podía oír el bullicio que hacían Omi y sus compañeros, celebrando una nueva victoria a lo lejos.

Jack estaba extendido en el suelo, contemplando ese siempre cielo gris sobre el... una sombra se proyecto contra su rostro, deslizo sus orbes rojos hacia el dueño de dicha sombra que conocía tan bien...

En la cual vivía tan miserablemente bien...

El rojo y el dorado se conectaron por un eterno segundo...

-- Gusano -- soltó el señor dragón cruzándose los brazos a la altura del pecho con aire superior e imponente.

Mas la reacción del albino desconcertó completamente al pelinegro.

Una donde Jack le regalaba una radiante sonrisa de agradecimiento a un confundido Chase.

"Es verdad, las serpientes y los gusanos se parecen... ambos están por debajo de otros y deben arrastrarse para poder sobrevivir... pero, hay una importante diferencia que entre el insecto y el reptil... las serpientes están condenadas a vivir así, mas los gusanos pueden desarrollarse y aspirar mas allá de su propia naturaleza y evolucionar, hasta tocar el cielo con unas pequeñas alas de mariposa o de polillas y demás".

Y que llamen a uno "gusano" en lugar de "serpiente" es suficiente motivación y esperanza para mejorar.

xxx The End xxx

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_notas: se siente raro decir "the end" en lugar de "owari" xD  
ya saben, no se ofendan si les dicen gusanos alguna vez, es sinónimo de esfuerzo y progreso x3  
yo trabajo en una librería... y no se porque me inspira tanto para escribir xD (aunque la idea en si se me ocurrió mientras estaba enferma xDU)  
Gracias por leer y recuerda..._

_"Por cada review que dejas, Chase te dirá de donde compra su shampoo xD"_


End file.
